


be my rock, hold me tight

by Ileana_N



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, First Kiss, Grief, M/M, Mentioned Canonical Character Death, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Marvel 616Гражданская война закончилась, Капитан Америка мертв, а Баки перенял его обязанности.Он просто хотел поблагодарить Тони за то, что тот сделал его новую униформу пуленепробиваемой.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	be my rock, hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [be my rock, hold me tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244689) by [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart). 



Тони Старк сидел с выключенным светом в уголке своей мастерской сжавшись в клубок. Баки ощутил слабый запах виски в комнате, заметил пустую бутылку в мусорном ведре рядом с раковиной, что немало беспокоило. Он прошлепал по ступеням нарочно громко, чтобы не испугать Старка внезапным появлением.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил тот, не поднимая взгляда. Его голос осип – Баки не знал, от плача или от криков.

– Зашел сказать тебе спасибо, – ответил Баки, подходя к Старку ближе. Новая униформа прекрасно сдерживала пули, и теперь ему до горечи хотелось, чтобы и на костюме Стива была такая же защита.

– Спасибо мне за что? За то, что убил Стива? – жестко рассмеялся Тони, наконец поднимая голову.

Он был в ужасном состоянии, лицо все в слезах, глаза опухли, а кожа приобрела пепельно-желтый оттенок.

Баки осторожно уселся на стул перед ним.

– Это не твоя вина.

Ушло какое-то время, пока сам Баки это понял, и Старк, конечно же, знал.

– Это моя вина, что он там был. Это я виноват, что его униформа не остановила пули.

Баки попытался незаметно уловить запах дыхания Старка. Он знал о его склонности к алкоголизму, и не хотел видеть, как Старк снова стает на скользкую дорожку. Очевидно, он все же был слишком очевидным, и Старк понял:

– Не волнуйся, – пробормотал он. – Я не пил, просто вылил в канализацию.

– Хорошо, – ответил Баки, не в силах придумать ответ получше.

Тишина на мгновение окутала их, как удушающе тяжелое одеяло.

И вдруг Старк закрыл лицо руками, бормоча:

– Я так скучаю по нему. Этого никогда не должно было произойти, – рваное рыдание вырвалось из его горла. – Ч-черт.

Видя его таким уязвимым, было сложно думать о нем как о Старке, а не как о просто Тони. И Баки просто позволил той стене, что он возвел в своей голове с самого начала их общей работы, исчезнуть без следа. 

Думать о нем, как о Тони – опасно. Это дало бы влюбленности, которую Баки так силился запрятать поглубже, прорости и пробиться наружу. Старк – человек, который пошел против Стива, директор Щ.И.Т.а и не-начальник Баки. Тони же милый и настолько заботливый, что взваливал себе на плечи все, пока не сломался под невыносимым весом. Чувства к Тони Старку – это риск, к которому он не уверен, что готов.

– Я тоже по нему скучаю, – признался Баки. – Я вернулся к жизни за мизерное время до того, как этот идиот умудрился убить себя. Он был одной из немногих оставшихся из моей прошлой жизни радостей.

– Почему я до сих пор здесь, а его нет? Вся эта неразбериха… оно того не стоило, – голос Тони был едва ли громче шепота.

Баки молча встал и сел рядом с Тони, обнимая его. Он понятия не имел, как ответить, чтобы стало легче, чтобы боль унялась. Он и сам знал, как родных, все эти темные мысли, и как легко все выходит из-под контроля, если рядом нет никого, чтобы помочь.

Тони плакал в его форму, пока слезы не кончились сами собой.

– Я здесь, Тони, ладно? Ты хочешь поговорить? Мне ли не знать, что ты сейчас испытываешь. Просто позволь мне поймать тебя, когда падаешь.

Голос Стива отозвался эхом в его голове – однажды он говорил Баки что-то похожее. В совершенно другой жизни. Баки подавил горький смешок – когда он-то упал, его поймали совсем не те парни. И он никогда не допустит, чтобы то же случилось с Тони.

– Это мне следовало бы быть твоим спасителем, – заметил Тони, глядя Баки прямо в глаза.

– Что ж, мне кажется, сейчас ты в этом нуждаешься больше, – тихо сказал Баки.

И затем Тони притянул его к себе для поцелуя, держась за него так крепко, будто Баки его спасательный круг – единственное, что удержало бы его на грани жизни и гибели. И Баки обнял его в ответ так же жадно. Было так трудно поверить в свое везение, что он закрыл глаза и полностью отдался ощущению сильного тела Тони рядом.

Поцелуй длился целую вечность и одновременно ни единой секунды. Тони отстранился, и Баки не мог скрыть улыбки – ровно до того момента, как увидел, что в расширившихся глазах Тони плескался чистый ужас. Осознание сразило его, как громом – конечно, Тони Старк никогда бы не пожелал целовать массового убийцу уровня Баки.

О чем он вообще думал? Что сможет поддержать его? Что Тони захочет его помощи? Просто смешно.

Вес униформы на нем будто упал ему на плечи неподъемной тяжестью. Как он мог надеяться заменить Капитана Америку? Он недостаточно хорош – ни для того, чтобы стать новым Кэпом, ни для Тони. Он просто фантастический идиот.

Баки встал, избегая взгляда Тони.

– Я прошу прощения, – произнес Тони ровным тоном.

– Я тоже, – отозвался Баки и повернулся, направляясь прочь из мастерской.

Он остановился на мгновение у двери и оглянулся на Тони.

– Я не могу быть им.

И затем он ушел.

**Author's Note:**

> В примечании автор обьяснил, что Тони посчитал, будто использует Баки – возможно, даже в качестве замены Стива, и почувствовал вину за это. + Зачем бы Баки целовать его – человека, убившего Капитана? Автор выразил надежду, что в конце концов они поговорят и вместе все прояснят.


End file.
